Match Date
by thewaywelivenow
Summary: A very special game has come to Hogwarts, Match Date. Who might the male contestant be? Why, Ronald Weasley, of course. A different RonHermione fic. Based on the show, 'Blind Date'.
1. Match Date: The Rules

**A/N**: I know quite a lot of these types of fics have been written before but I've noticed none have been based upon Blind Date like this one has. This story has only three chapters that have already been written so updates should be very quick. I hope you enjoy it:

In the Great Hall, squealing girls and excited conversations could be heard. The sound seemed to insult the ghosts that usually sat with their allotted tables as they now sat huddled in a corner, muttering darkly. Looking down the four house tables, it appeared the only people who did not share in the girls' enthusiasm, were the boys. In fact, they looked mostly shocked and a few of them shook their heads as if they couldn't believe this was happening.

"Can you believe it?" asked an animated Parvati to her friend Lavender. "At Hogwarts!"

"I know, I had heard rumours but I don't think they were actually true," Both girls then looked at each other and squealed loudly until Seamus Finnigan on Lavender's left told them, in no uncertain terms, to "shut the hell up,".

"Who do you think it'll be?" asked Parvati.

They looked around the Hall, scanning all the tables for likely suspects. "Him," said Lavender, pointing at a Ravenclaw looking gormless. "Or, him," This time she pointed at a Hufflepuff boy who was looking at the screaming girls next to him like he wanted nothing more than to get as far away from them as humanly possible.

"No, I don't think so, he has a girlfriend," said Parvati, studying the boy carefully. "How about the boy with floppy hair?"

"The one with a troll for a sister? I don't think anyone would _dare_,"

"Why?"

"In case she sat on them,"

They both tried not to laugh by covering their mouths with their hands but eventually they let their laughter spurt from their mouths.

"I know!" said Lavender, "Plan time!"

"What?" asked Parvati, who had no idea what on earth Lavender was talking about again.

"We can fix it so a certain boy wins,"

"A certain boy with red hair?" When Lavender flushed, she asked, "But how?"

"Easy," said Lavender. "We talk to Professor McGonagall,"

"I don't think she'd help, she doesn't exactly like breaking rules, does she?"

"Not breaking, bending, Parvati, there's a difference,"

"If you say so, but I still don't think she'll help,"

"Oh, she will," said Lavender innocently.

"Why? What have you done?"

"Ah, it's not what I've done, it's what I know,"

"You're going to blackmail McGonagall?"

"Blackmail is a harsh word, but yes, basically,"

They both sat back, thought about what had just been said, rubbed their hands together and cackled softly.

"I'm just _so_ good," said Lavender.

"I cannot believe this," said Harry who was sat in the Gryffindor Common Room on a rather springy chair.

"Me neither, mate,"

"As if we didn't have enough to worry about,"

"Now one of us is going to be humiliated for _the rest of our lives_, how is that fair? The girls don't have to do it,"

"Actually we do," said Hermione who had just walked in from being in her dormitory. She placed her bag down from her shoulder and sat down on a chair next to Ron. "Three of us have to be contestants as well,"

"I hate this school," grumbled Ron.

"How is it played?" asked Harry looking at Hermione.

"Did you never watch _Blind Date_?"

Harry shook his head. "No, luckily, the Dursley's never let me watch it,"

"Well it's basically a magical version of that game. It's a matchmaking game. One boy asks questions to three girls he can't see and whoever's answers he likes best he picks,"

"Is that it? That sounds painless at least." said Harry.

"Then," said Hermione, glaring at Harry. "they go on holiday together for a week to get to know each other a little better,"

"We get a free holiday? Well it wouldn't matter if you ended up with a complete troll, would it? You'd be on holiday!" said Ron excitedly.

"Well, actually, as the school can't let two students go on holiday together during the school term, the winning girl and the boy get to go to Hogsmeade together on a weekend no-one else can,"

"Great. Hogsmeade. Never been there before or anything," said a disgruntled Ron.

"I think it's a lovely idea," said Hermione, "really lovely,"

Harry and Ron exchanged mystified glances. Girls.

"When will we know who's been picked?" asked Harry tentatively, not wanting to disturb the eye glazed fantasy she seemed to be having.

"Tomorrow, they'll announce it in the morning at breakfast,"

"I really hope I'm not picked," said Harry.

"Me too, think of what Fred and George would say," shuddered Ron.

"It won't be that bad," said Hermione fairly.

"Easy for you to say, you're a girl," said Ron.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" asked Hermione dangerously.

"That, that there's going to be three girls up there, so it's not as bad if you get picked, but if me or Harry gets picked, well, there's only one of us, against three girls,"

"So?"

"So it's just more embarrassing, all right?"

Hermione chuckled to herself. "I guess so,"

The next morning at breakfast a furious trade of ideas was taking place. Girls could seen shouting to their friends from different houses their opinions whilst scared boys huddled together trying to look as small as possible. It was the first time in Hogwarts' history to let such a thing happen and it was being discussed by two teachers with very different views on the matter.

"But Dumbledore," Professor McGonagall was saying to the headmaster, "why did you let this happen? Look at them all -"

"Being so happy," cut in Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling brightly. "they all need a break, something to take their minds off what's happening outside the school,"

"But is this really the answer? Degrading boys and girls for the amusement of others?"

"Now, now, Minerva, you know it's not like that. It's simply a game that will have houses cheering for those they would not usually. That is all,"

"But -"

"Have you chosen the contestants like I asked you to?" Cut in Dumbledore.

"Yes," said Minerva grudgingly.

"And?"

"Two Gryfindors, one Hufflepuff and one Ravenclaw,"

"No Slytherins?" asked Dumbledore, looking amused at McGonagall face.

"No, Snape wouldn't have it,"

Dumbledore chuckled. "What were the chances?" He then stood up, looked over his students appraisingly and proceeded to blow on a whistle to turn the pupils attention to him.

"Now, as you're all aware, by the chattering I have heard, a game show has come to Hogwarts. For those of you who do not know the rules, here they are. Rule number one, no magic may be used by the male contestant to find out the identities of the female contestants."

At this, a seventh year male Slytherin shouted loudly, "But how will know if they're dogs or not?"

"That's quite enough of that, Samuels," said Dumbledore, in an annoyed tone.

"Rule number two, the audience may not alert either set of contestants to the identity of the other set. Rule number three, the female contestants most answer her questions truthfully. Rule number four, the male contestants must pick one of the female contestants. Rule number five, no sordid or embarrassing questions may be put to the female contestants,"

A loud, indignant booing could be heard at this rule. One boy could even be heard muttering, "Well, what's the point then?"

Dumbledore, not unaware that this might happen, cast a silencing charm on the students, smiled and then continued. "Rule number six, the audience may not shout obscenities at any contestant. Rule number seven, rules may be added whilst the game is in play to withhold order. Rule number eight, anyone found to be breaking any of the mentioned rules will find themselves on a week long detention and any Hogsmeade privileges they may have taken from them. Professor McGonagall will now talk to you about the contestants,"

Expecting a cheer, Dumbledore found it strange that no student was making any noise. Realising his silencing charm was still taking hold, he smiled but did not remove it.

"To make this fair," said McGonagall, looking less than impressed, "names have been chosen at random by a complex spell. Unfortunately, Professor Snape sees fit to not allow his houses students to participate in this 'game' so no Slytherin has been chosen to be a contestant."

Many Slytherin students turned to face their head of house. Some looked relieved whilst some looked mildly annoyed, however as no student could speak, the ones who felt this was unfair simply glared at Snape until Professor McGonagall spoke again.

"So, to make up the correct numbers needed, two Gryffindors, one Hufflepuff and one Ravenclaw have been chosen to play _Match Date_." She looked around the room, frowning at those fidgeting in the corner and then once at Dumbledore. "So, as an added surprise, lessons today have been cancelled to accommodate the game." she said this disbelievingly, as if she couldn't believe an entire day of lessons would be disbanded with simply to play a game that wasn't even educational.

"If everyone would like to go to their dormitories, those participating will be notified."


	2. Match Date: The Contestants

After twenty minutes, the Great Hall was again flooded with students. Students excitedly talking, many wondering who would appear on the stage at the front of the hall. The wooden stage had been especially built and was higher than the tables the students were sat at. In the middle of it was a large rounded purple screen that blocked students on either side of it seeing who was on the other side. Four metal chairs, three on side, one on the other were seated at spaced intervals from each other and to the very left of the stage stood a purple podium where Snape stood, shooting daggers at anyone who dared to even look at him. Above his head, floating in mid air, where large purple letters in a curved font that read, "Match Date'. Every two seconds they would flash a different colour of the rainbow that illuminated the stage with a slightly eerie glow.

A jiggling, happy tune filled the Great Hall before Dumbledore's voice rang out saying, "Welcome to Match Date. After refusing to let his house join in the fun, Professor Snape has kindly offered to be your host for this very special game. You know the rules, so let's begin!"

A drum roll sounded and a mortified boy crossed the stage to his chair very quickly, his cheeks burning bright red. Once there, he hoisted himself onto the chair and stared at the cards in his hands.

Whistles from the crowd could be heard and even a "I love you," from a very energized Gryffindor girl. The boy shook his head and whimpered as though wishing this wasn't happening to him.

"And a big Hogwarts welcome to…Ron Weasley," Professor Flitwick's tiny squeak of a voice boomed.

The rest of the hall laughed at Flitwick's magically magnified voice.

"Ron enjoys eating, playing Quidditch and Chess and collecting Chocolate Frog cards. He is sixteen and says he'd like to meet a girl with a pretty smile,"

Ron put his head in his hands as some Slytherins screeched, why was this happening to him? He thought..

"Now onto the ladies," said Flitwick, "First up is contestant number one! Give her a cheer!"

A madly blushing Hannah Abbott, stepped onto the stage and practically ran across to her seat. The horde of students cheered her frantically. After she had seated herself down, Flitwick's voice rang out again.

"Contestant number one loves dancing, listening to music and playing with her cat, Muffles. She is sixteen and would like to meet someone who could sweep her off her feet."

Hannah bit her lip and looked around the hall furtively before looking down at her lap.

"Next let's give a warm welcome to…contestant number two,"

The crowd cheered louder this time and a girl with long black hair crossed the stage and pretended to curtsey before taking her seat.

"Contestant number two likes Hogsmeade weekends, relaxing with her friends and working in Honeydukes which her father has a share in." At this some boys from the mass of students shouted, "I'll go out with you," to which she laughed. "She is fifteen and she says her ideal man has got to be strong and treat her like a princess,"

The girl waved at her friends and smiled happily before turning to face the entrance she had just come from.

"Finally, let's clap our hands for… contestant number three,"

A loud cheer greeted the nervous girl with bushy brown hair who walked across the stage and sat down.

"Contestant number three enjoys reading, buying treats for her cat and being an all round good student. She is sixteen and would like someone who will make her smile."

The girl smiled at the rest of her peers but looked like she was about to throw up.

Snape strode across the room from his podium and went to go talk to the first contestant, Hannah. Standing next to her, making no attempt to hide his dislike of her he asked her scowling, "So…Miss Abbott, how are you today?"

Hannah, not used to being asked such a question by her most feared teacher stuttered a little before saying, "Uh…good,"

Snape grimaced. "How, nice,"

He then went and stood next to the second contestant, the fifth year. "And you?"

"Me what?" asked the girl who had been too busy trying to talk to her friends in the crowd to notice Snape and Hannah's conversation.

Snape gave her a deadly glare. "How.Are.You?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh right, I'm okay I guess. When's this going to start?"

Snape, not bothering to answer her question went onto the third contestant who he sneered at. "And you?"

The girl smiled weakly before saying, "Fine,"

Flitwick's voice then roared out, "Question Round," and Snape strode across the stage to stand next to Ron.

"What's your first question, then?" he asked him.

Ron threw his first question card in the air where it floated so the audience could see what it read. Then, as Snape asked the question, the words on the cards burned gold according to the word he was saying. "What's your favourite Qudditch team?" asked Snape.

Contestant number one spoke first. "Holyhead Harpies. I've supported them forever. They have the best Chaser in the whole of England and they never let you down. My dad once worked for them and he loved it, he said that they were all really friendly so I guess I've taken after him,"

Contestant number two then said smugly, "Chudley Cannons, I've even been to see some of their games, they're really good up close. My father even got them to come and talk to me after one major game, which the won of course. It's a shame about their robe colours but I guess sometimes you've got to put up with stuff you don't want to. I'm not sure if I should be supporting them though, they haven't won a title in ages,"

Contestant number three, looking a little out of her depth said, "I don't really support any Qudditch team, obviously I'd support England but that's it,"

The fifth year contestant turned to look at her disdainfully and shook her head in pity.

"Question two," said Snape and Ron threw his second question card in the air.

"If you could meet _Rodger Brown_ what would you say to him?" asked Snape, shaking his head at the question. This boy was getting even stupider and that was saying something. "This time in reverse contestant order,"

Contestant number three said nervously after a pause, "I'm not sure who he is," she seemed to be punishing herself verbally in her mind.

Snape laughed cruelly.

Contestant number two then spoke out, "I'd say that he was the best Keeper Chudley Cannons ever had and that we need him back. Although I would be quite angry with him for leaving in the first place though. The team has become really bad without him and it's not fair,"

Contestant one then said excitedly, "I'd thank him. Without him the Holy Harpies have won more trophies and prizes than they ever could have done if he was still around."

Ron, frowning and muttering something incoherent, threw his third and final question card into the air.

"Why should I pick you?" read out Snape.

Hannah Abbott frowned but then realised it was Ron's question, not Snape's. Looking immensely relieved she said breathlessly, "I think you're a really good Keeper. I watch your team play just to see how you play. I just think…you're really good."

Contestant number two smiled. "We support the same Qudditch team for one. My father could get us really good tickets to go see the Cannons play. You know it makes sense to pick me."

The third contestant, looking a little less nervous now the game was coming to an end said, "Because I like your personality and I know we'd get on well."

Flitwick's voice then sounded around the room. "And now…Ron must choose his _Match Date_ !" A drum roll played for a few moments as Flitwick went through each of the contestants, shouting out their likes and dislikes.

Ron, looking like he had made up his mind called out, "Contestant number three," to an elated crowd.

A loud cheer filled the Great Hall with noise. Whistles and cat calls could be heard while Ron turned beetroot red. They drowned out the sound of any conversation so when Ron glanced down and saw Proffesseror McGonagall talking to an aggrevated Lavender Brown he couldn't make out what they were saying. Boy, was he glad his was over, he knew he'd never be able to live this down, or, most likely, Fred and George would never let him live it down. Now, all he had to do was the easy bit, meet the girl he had chosen.

Contestant number one then walked around the screen and Ron saw it was Hannah Abbott. Smiling at her, he hugged her before she left the stage quickly. The same happened with contestant number two except while he was hugging her she whispered in his ear, "You'll regret this," this statement made him thoroughly glad he had not chosen her. She was obviously a bit psychopathic.

Then he could hear music playing and the crowd of students cheered again, Snape pushed him forward and Ron looked around the screen hopefully. Upon seeing who it was, however, his face fell.

**A/N:** What do you think to this chapter?


	3. Match Date: The End

He then grimaced and looked into the crowd hopefully. This could not be happening, he thought. He had been sure who he had thought the girl was, but now, after seeing her, he knew she wasn't who he wanted her to be. He turned to face the girl and tried to smile but it looked fake. The girl was looking at his closely, she knew he didn't like her, he was sure of it. Just then Snape forced both their hands open, pushed them together so they were hand in hand and marched them off the stage very quickly, promising to make personally sure they were both expelled if they slowed down.

After Snape had left them, Ron took his hand out of hers and simply stood there looking awkward.

"You don't like me, do you?" asked the girl.

"Well, it's just that, I was expecting it to be someone else."

The girl nodded. "Right, so that's a nice way of telling me 'no', is it?"

"No, it's not like that," said Ron quickly, what could he say? "I really do like someone else, I just thought you were her, that's all,"

"I guess you don't want to go to Hogsmeade with me then?"

"Well… no, not really,"

The Ravenclaw girl smiled bitterly. "I should have known, they said you liked someone else,"

"What? Who said that?"

"My friends, they said you like that girl you always hang around with,"

"Hermione?"

"Yeah. Her,"

"They think I like Hermione?" he repeated.

"Yes," she said.

"Oh,"

"Listen, do you think we could tell people we both decided it wouldn't work?"

"Yeah, sure," he felt he at least owed her some of her pride back.

She turned around, walked towards the exit then disappeared.

Ron stood there for moment. The girl had said her friends thought he liked Hermione. Did he like Hermione? He supposed he must do, he had hoped it had been her behind that screen and when it wasn't he had felt incredibly disappointed. More disappointed than he ever thought he'd feel about a girl. All those fights he kept getting into with her, did they just mask his feelings? What did it mean that she fought back?

He sighed. He felt like something he once scraped off the bottom of his shoe. He had been less then courteous to that girl and now he realised he was besotted with the one girl he knew he'd never get. This wasn't his best day ever. He sighed again before following the girl out of the exit and then entered the Gryffindor Common Room.

When he got there, he realised they must have thrown a party for him. Everyone was laughing and joking, just what he didn't feel like doing. Usually, he'd love to be the centre of a party but not tonight. Instead, he escaped talking to a very merry Dean Thomas and went to sit down next to Hermione who was talking to Harry.

"You alright, mate?" asked Harry.

"Where's that girl?" asked Hermione.

"No and she wasn't who I expected she'd be," said Ron, not feeling up to talking much.

"Did you not like being lusted after?" asked Hermione in a strange voice.

"What you talking about?"

"Didn't you know? All those girls were chosen because they told Professor McGonagall the really liked you,"

"What? Even Hannah Abbott? I thought she got roped into it like I did,"

"Obviously not," said Hermione acidly.

Ron looked at Harry for help. However, Harry was staring determinedly in opposite direction.

"Wait, so only those three told Professor McGonagall?" Ron asked, staring at his hands.

"Is three not enough for you? What did you expect, a whole crowd of girls?"

Harry finally looked back around. He looked to Ron then Hermione and then stood up saying, "Well, I'd better go, it's getting late,"

"It's four thirty," said Hermione.

"Exactly. Late," He then practically ran to his dormitory, glad to get away from the tension between the pair.

"No, I didn't mean that," continued Ron helplessly.

"What did you mean then, Ron?"

Choosing not to answer that, Ron said, "Hermione why are you being like this?"

"Being like what?"

"This, all I mean /I ,"

"Mean?"

"Erm…no?"

There was silence as Hermione looked intently at Ron before shaking her head. Why couldn't he see why she was being like this? Was it not obvious she was jealous? She hated to admit it, but yes, she, Hermione Granger, was jealous of the fact so many girls liked Ron and he obviously wasn't complaining.

Ron shook his head and slouched down in his chair and tried to close his eyes but opened them again as the noise from the party reverberated around the room.

After about two minutes, Hermione burst out, "What did you mean, you expected someone else?"

"Huh?"

"You said that you expected someone else, not the Ravenclaw,"

"Did I?"

"Yes, you did,"

"Oh right,"

"What did you mean then?"

"Why do you care?" Ron shot at Hermione,.

"I, I don't,"

"Well what's the problem then?"

"There isn't one, Ronald,"

"Good," said Ron, then he muttered to himself, "for the love of Merlin,"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What did you mean?" Hermione pressed.

"You! Okay? You!" he shouted, thoroughly annoyed. "I meant I expected you, happy now?" Ron suddenly went rigid, he had told her, he had actually told her. He wanted to curl up in a dark corner, hiding away. What would she do now?

"You expected me?" she asked. This time her voice was soft.

"Yeah, I expected you. I wanted it to be you,"

He looked over at her, unsure how she would take his revelation. She looked very shocked and had turned very pale. Suddenly telling her didn't seem like such a good idea but he couldn't take it back now.

"Really?" she asked him.

"Really." he said, resigned. "Go on, you can laugh now,"

"Laugh? Why would I laugh?"

"I've just told you I wanted it to be you I picked, that I thought it I was /I you I was picking, isn't that funny?"

"No, that's not,"

There was an awkward pause where no one spoke for a while.

"What do we do now?" asked Ron, mainly to break atmosphere.

"This." said Hermione. She stepped forward, pulled on Ron's tie to bring him closer to her and kissed him fiercely on the lips.

Later on, patrolling the corridors with slightly swollen lips he looked behind him to see his girlfriend telling a small first year off. Humming to himself he realised something.

This was the best day of his life.

A/N: It's over weeps, what do you think?


End file.
